Teardrops On My Guitar
by MadderThanTheCheshire
Summary: Rose plays the guitar and sings a sad song. The Doctor over hears. Will they end up together? Short story, sorry.


Teardrops On My Guitar

Author: slygirl16 (aka Kat)

Date: Thursday, February 22, 2007

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song 'Teardrops On My Guitar'. The song is by Taylor Swift and is her song completely! I did however change the name 'Drew' to He in this story because this song is supposed to be written by Rose in this story and it wouldn't sound right to call the Doctor 'Drew' and him be confused by the song. So yeah, I do not own the song nor do I own the characters. Please do not sue me over the whole song thing. I have no money what so ever and you could not even get a penny out of me if you tried.

Summery:  Rose plays the guitar and sings a sad song. The Doctor over hears. Will they end up together? Short story, sorry.

Pairings: 10/Rose ???

A/N: I got bored the other day while doing housework. I was listening to the radio and Taylor Swift's song "Teardrops On My Guitar" came on and I was like 'Oh! I can write a Dr. Who fan-fiction for this!' so, I did and here it is. Enjoy and tell me what you think! Please.

Rating: T. For mature words and a little hint of the sex act. Ha ha.

The Doctor was walking down one of the many TARDIS's corridors, every now and then going into a room to look for a part he needed to fix the TARDIS. He was trying to keep busy with her just so he did not have to go and face Rose. He could only hope Mickey was keeping her busy with all his annoying questions. Lord knew he asked so many!

They had gotten back from the space station with 18 period France on it not four hours earlier and he was happy that Mickey had managed to distract her for about an hour so he had time to read Reinette's letter and think (okay brood) over her. However, Rose had managed to find him again in his bedroom while Mickey was eating dinner in the kitchen.

Flashback

_He was lying on his bed when Rose came in and lay down next to him as she had done so many times during the nights when she could not sleep or had a bad dream or just wanted to be by him. He did not mind though. He enjoyed her company. He did the same with her. They would always end up sleeping in the same bed in the middle of the night. Then they would wake in the morning, or what passed for morning on the TARDIS, not really knowing how they got there but not caring as long as they were together._

_She looked over at him and looked into his eyes and he into hers. What he saw in her eyes was complete sadness. He didn't understand why but then he thought that she must know what he and Reinette had done after her and Mickey had gone after the clock people. _

_She got up and left after that. He wanted to go after her but the TARDIS refused to tell him where she went. It was as she was mad at him for what he had done._

End Flashback

He turned another corner to another corridor then stopped. He could hear music coming from deep in the TARDIS. He started to follow the sweet sound.

Getting closer to the music, he heard sad singing as well as a guitar playing. He had never heard such a beautiful voice in all his 900 + years but he also had never heard such sad singing before either. Not even from the TARDIS herself when Gallifrey died.

Turning another corner, he stopped right in front of a big wooden door that had the music coming from inside it. He slowly opened the door and peeked in. He couldn't see anyone so he walked in fully and followed the sound of the guitar playing.

Boxes filled the big room, hiding the person playing from his sight. He quietly walked around them and finally came to the middle of all the boxes.

There, in the middle of the room sat Rose with a guitar on her lap and sheet music surrounding her. She would play the guitar then lean down and write a few notes down and every now and the would hum a few notes to the song.

He was shocked! He never knew Rose could sing let alone play the guitar. She started playing again and then started to sing the saddest song he had ever heard.

(Song belongs to Taylor Swift. I only changed Drew to He. Thank you.)

"_He looks at me._

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

_What I want and need_

_And everything that we should be._

_I'll bet she's beautiful._

_That girl he talks about,_

_And she's got everything _

_That I have to live without."_

The Doctor didn't know what to think about what Rose had just sung. Was she in love with him as he was with her? But he never talked about another women with her before. Well, maybe a few but he never loved them!

"_He talks to me_

_I laugh 'cuz its so damn funny_

_But I can't even see_

_anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love,_

_He's finally got it right._

_I wonder if he knows_

_he's all I think about at night._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do."_

The Doctor leaned back against a few boxes. He now realized that this song was about him. He unknowingly hurt Rose. His beautiful Rose was in love with him and he made her think he didn't return the feelings. But he did. Oh did he ever.

"_He walks by me._

_Can he tell that I can't breath?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly._

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

_She better hold him tight._

_Give him all her love,_

_Look in the beautiful eyes _

_And know she's lucky 'cuz_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do."_

_Oh rose. My beautiful Rose. How could you think I'm in love with someone else? I love you my Rose. Only you. _Thought the Doctor.

"_So I drive home one night,_

_As I turn out the light,_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

_The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

_He's the time taken up,_

_But there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

_He looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see."_

Rose ended the song and put her guitar down. The Doctor noticed that she was crying and trying not to. He slowly walked forward and entered the small space she had created for herself.

"Rose?" said the Doctor.

Rose spun around and faced the Doctor. She thought she was alone and safe in this room. The TARDIS had told her the Doctor never came this far into the ship.

She looked up at him and he could see the tears in her eyes. But he also saw embarrassment, sadness, and fear and something else he couldn't explain. He walked over and knelt in front of her. He took her face in his hands and softly wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"You weren't supposed to find out about this little secret." Said Rose, she laughed nervously.

"Rose, was that song about us? Tell me the truth rose." Said the Doctor.

She looked down trying to avoid his eyes. She didn't know what to say. How could she tell him that she loved him but she knew he didn't love her? He'd probably chuck her back off at her mothers flat without a goodbye and she'd never see him again.

"Rose?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, it was." Said rose in a small voice, she was still avoiding his gaze. The Doctor smiled. He lifted Rose's face up so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Good. And just so you know, I love you Rose. I've always loved you." Said the Doctor.

Rose was shocked to say the least. The Doctor loves her. Her! She longed to hear him say that for nearly two years and here he was saying them to her!

"Really? I mean, you and Reinette. . . "

"I couldn't save her Rose. I felt bad about that. You know I hate it when I can't save someone." Said the Doctor cutting her off.

"I know but I know you two did something. There was a window in the bedroom." said Rose moving her eyes away from his face again. She didn't want to remember that image that would most likely stay with her forever.

"Oh Rose. I didn't want to sleep with her I swear I didn't. She just did and I couldn't say no. Rose I didn't love her." said the Doctor. He hoped that Rose would believe him.

"Then why did you Doctor?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know. I'm sorry Rose. I don't know." said the Doctor. Now he was the one to not look into her eyes.

Rose nodded and looked back at the Doctor to find that he couldn't look her the eye because he was so ashamed of what he'd done. She put her hands on his face and forced him to look at her. With a gentle nudge of his head, he looked at her.

"I forgive you. And you better know by now that I love you too." said Rose with a smile that lit up her face and put a twinkle in her eyes.

"I love you my Rose." he leaned over and kissed her.

The kiss started out slow and full of love but then it became heated and hurried.

"Maybe we should go back to my room. We'll have the TARDIS keep Mickey busy for a while. What do you say eh?" asked the Doctor.

"Like you even have to ask!" said Rose. They got up and raced out the door and down the hall to his bedroom, which the TARDIS put near by in hopes that they'd go there.

They didn't come out until later that night. . .

END

Please review:)


End file.
